A mobile computing device such as a smart phone may have voice and data communications capabilities as well as processing capabilities. The processing capabilities may allow a mobile computing device to store and execute a number of application programs, such as a personal information manager (PIM) application, for example. A PIM application may comprise a software application arranged to organize personal information for a user, such as a contact manager to manage contact information for multiple entities, a calendar manager to manage events, a task manager to manage tasks, a memo manager to manage memos, an email manager to manage email, and so forth. Typically the PIM application allows a user to set reminders for various events, tasks, memos, and emails. The reminders, however, are typically limited to a date and/or time, and therefore may not take advantage of the additional resources potentially provided by a mobile computing device.